


Beware of Jellie Brand Potions Flying out of Snails

by GimbleGamble



Series: request bin [1]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Cats, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Multi, Mumbo gets flustered because everybody dotes on him asmr, Polyhermits - Freeform, Tree Climbing, a late ass request, annoying bdubs is a hobby, everybody dotes on Mumbo asmr, mildly suggestive themes, so many hermits interacting, some nice soft moments that make me happy, sorry lol, weird potion effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GimbleGamble/pseuds/GimbleGamble
Summary: An errant potion lands on Mumbo's head and causes some strange additions. A lot of hermits try to help. Mumbo gets flustered because of course he does. Doc watches a lot.A request I got a couple of months ago. Woo! finally got it done and dusted!
Relationships: Docm77/MumboJumbo, Mumdoc
Series: request bin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024587
Comments: 17
Kudos: 75





	Beware of Jellie Brand Potions Flying out of Snails

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt (which I'm gonna add at the bottom lol) was from Jazthefox16 which I initially took and ran with, then halfway through writing I realized I've completely lost the plot. Sorry if I butchered your prompt dude (^～^;)ゞ
> 
> Anyways remember when I said my TangBo fic was straddling that cracfic territory? This one is... uhh, this ones toeing the line.

* * *

Xisuma was having a good day.

He just got done cleaning up his storage system and was planning on having a nice little break, maybe have a cup or two of tea. The weather’s been agreeable lately, and taking a peek at the status of their current world everything was going great!

Which was… _suspicious_.

As if waiting for the perfect comedic timing, his communicator suddenly exploded with a series of rapid pings. He looked at the thing with mounting dread, amplified when he saw who was trying to message him.

Scar and Grian

He groaned, steeling himself for what’s to come.

* * *

Silence descended upon the room the moment Xisuma laid his eyes on the hermit occupying the bed. Grian and Scar looked at each other in worry, nervously wringing their hands together as the admin barely said a word upon entering Scar’s (not so) mobile snail home.

Xisuma sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose in irritation.

“alright, who can tell me what happened here?” he asked as he sat on the nearest surface, waiting for the pair to do their usual round of finger pointing. He was honestly a bit surprised when they just quietly looked at each other and hesitated.

“it’s... technically Jellie’s fault” Scar started, sheepishly scratching the back of his head. Xisuma glanced at the cat in question, quietly basking on a patch of sunlight without a care in the world, then back at Scar.

“what?”

“remember when she got hit by lightning a couple of days ago?” Scar added, Xisuma nods remembering the little message that popped up in the global chat “well when I saw her again she was… staticky? Like a charged creeper”

“o… kay?” Xisuma blinked, a nagging feeling crawling around his gut, Jellie and lighting, that doesn’t sound like a good combination, given Jellie’s odd properties he can only imagine what it would’ve resulted in.

“After confirming that she was okay I got curious” he shrugged, “I did a couple of tests. Then Grian suggested brewing a potion with a bit of her fur”

“we didn’t really expect it to work?” Grian added “Or that it results to… this” At that, all three of them turned their gazes back into the sleeping figure.

“how did Mumbo get to it then?” Xisuma asked.

“Jellie jumped on me while I was handling it and… I might’ve accidentally thrown it out the window while Mumbo was passing by”

“I see” Xisuma sighed, leave it to Mumbo to be unlucky enough to get hit by a rogue potion. He rubbed his face, trying to think if there was an arcane command applicable to fix… _this._

Soft groaning came from the occupant of the bed making the rest of the hermits jump. They stared as Mumbo slowly rose to a sitting position, yawning and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. It took him a while, but the moment he registers the numerous pairs of eyes that were currently looking at him he jolts.

“Oh! uh, hello? am I interrupting anything?”

“are… are you alright Mumbo?” Xisuma asked cautiously, eyes locked at the new additions to the redstoner’s head.

“yes…? am I... not supposed to be?” he tilted his head slightly to the right, It was a small gesture that they’re sure Mumbo had done countless times before, but with the additional… accessories it felt _different_.

“that’s… good!” Grian announced searching for anything else to say, only to let silence settle. Mumbo looked around, the strangeness of the whole situation slowly dawning on him.

“am I inside Larry? why am I here?” another round of silence, this time Mumbo did notice they were staring not quite at him but a little bit above his head. He tentatively reached a hand up, freezing when he came in contact with something that was definitely not there when he first woke up this day.

Soft, fluffy, cat ears?

They twitched as he touched them- why can he feel his hand? WHY CAN HE FEEL THROUGH THEM? His eyes widened, about to speak out when something off the corner of his eye caught his attention. A… tail lazily swishing behind him, it had a lovely golden color, mottled with dark spots and a dark band around the tip, a tail that he can somehow control?

_What_

“Mumbo?” X approached the bed, concerned as Mumbo seemingly froze in panic. As he came closer he noticed a stark difference with the redstoner’s eyes, his pupils changed their shape into sharp pointed slits and the usual muted red color of his iris was more pronounced, driving home the very feline transformation that occurred because of an errant potion.

Instead of (understandably) losing his marbles, Mumbo closed his eyes, inhaling shakily only to release his breath through pursed lips. He did this a couple of times as Grian and Scar fidgeted nervously behind X. Mumbo’s breathing exercise stopped as he hummed.

“right, what exactly happened?” he asked, his voice was calm but steadily rising in pitch, eyes half lidded in a sort of resigned stare. He nodded as Scar slowly recounted the events. “right” he replied simply, chin resting on his palm looking very tired.

“are you okay Mumbo?” Grian asked worriedly “I kinda expected you to, I don’t know, freak out or something” Mumbo sighed as he shrugged

“Weirder things have happened I guess?”

“it’s probably shock?” Scar added cautiously “You _might_ freak out later” Xisuma sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose again.

“right, here’s what we’re gonna do, Scar and Grian are gonna research for a way to change you back” pointedly raising an eyebrow at the direction of the pair “And I’ll check with Hypno and Joe to see if they know anything”

“Can I continue what I’m doing then? I need to buy things from the shopping district” Mumbo asked only to be met with silence, at this point Xisuma’s more worried at how unfazed Mumbo seemed.

“Uhh hold on” Xisuma puts his visor on, the screen blinks in rapid succession as he accessed the global chat.

> >Xisuma: Is there anyone who isn’t particularly busy right now?
> 
> >Impulse: Team zit is in the nether :(
> 
> >False: Cub and I are in the end sorry!
> 
> >Ren: me’n Iskall are just about to start on a project
> 
> >Ren: we could postpone it if needed?
> 
> >Xisuma: it’s ok, it’s not that urgent
> 
> >Xisuma: thanks though!
> 
> >Etho: what’s up?
> 
> >Xisuma: just a bit of a babysitting mission

“hey!” Mumbo frowned, Xisuma glanced at him exasperatedly.

> >Xisuma: preferably someone good with cats
> 
> >Doc: eh I’m free right now
> 
> >Ren: woo Doc!
> 
> >Doc: where do you need me?
> 
> >Xisuma: thank’s Doc!
> 
> >Xisuma: meet at town hall?

“I don’t need a _babysitter_ ” Mumbo whines incredulously as Scar and Grian snicker behind him, immediately silenced by a stern glare from the admin.

“Mumbo please, this is just for your safety” He sighed, placing a hand on Mumbo’s cheek “we don’t know if this potion has any weird side effects and I’d rather you be with someone if ever it does” Xisuma pleaded seriously, watching with fascination as the sharp slits of Mumbo’s eyes dilated into full black discs as he blushed.

“alright fine” Mumbo looks away, ears twitching and tail flicking wildly from side to side. Xisuma turns to face the troublemakers of the day.

“you two” they both jolt in place “I’m assuming you’re going to be researching this _immediately_?” Xisuma raised an eyebrow.

“aye aye captain” they replied in unison

* * *

Iskall sat by the town hall stairs closely checking the global chat, he just arrived from his base ready to meet up with Ren but decided to let his curiosity get the best of him. He read through the general hermit chatter and eagerly waited for Xisuma and Doc to arrive. 

The sound of fireworks drew his attention upwards as Doc flew in, landing besides him with a concerned look on his face.

“Hey Doc! you okay?”

“hey, do you know what’s up?” he asked, can’t quite shake the feeling that there’s something strange about this whole ‘babysitting’ mission.

“not a clue” Iskall shrugged “Xisuma’s being very vague but that’s just how he is”

The distant sound of the nether portal activating took their attention. They saw Xisuma first, walking towards them with purpose, looking a bit tense.

“Oh hey Iskall, Doc, glad to see you both here”

“So, what’s with the mission?” Doc asked immediately, Iskall nodded. Xisuma took a deep breath.

“well…” he gestures behind him making both Doc and Iskall lean out to see.

Mumbo hesitantly stepped outside the portal, ears flat on his head as he nervously approached the trio, even his tail was still, stuck close to his body.

Silence, and a lot of staring. It felt like it went on for far too long but Doc and Iskall seemed to really be having hard time processing the sight in front of them. Doc broke first, speaking breathlessly, voice tinted with _something_.

“what the fu-”

“Mumbo! what happened?” Iskall laughed, cutting off whatever Doc was saying. Mumbo groaned feeling that this won’t be the last Iskall laugh he’d hear this day.

“Jellie” he replied simply as he shrugged, not really feeling the need to elaborate. Doc nodded, he worked with Scar at their last world and had enough exposure with Jellie to fully understand what _that_ entails.

“makes sense”

“does it?!” Iskall interjected as he struggled to keep his laughter in, face turning a particular shade of pink. Xisuma cleared his throat.

“I need someone to keep an eye on him till we can sort this out” he announced, gearing up to leave. Doc nodded as Iskall prodded Mumbo.

“no problem”

“Right, I’m gonna visit Joe and Hypno to hopefully get some answers, don’t hesitate to message me if anything strange happens" Xisuma flies out with a wave leaving the trio standing around the town hall. They looked at each other in silence.

“sorry about this Doc” Mumbo grimaces “hope I’m not keeping you from any projects”

“no worries Mumbo” the hybrid grins then mutters softly under his breath as Mumbo moves to prod Iskall back as revenge “I wouldn’t’ve missed this for the world”

“What are _you_ up to Iskall? Surely you didn’t just come here to make fun of me” Iskall laughed. 

“maaaaybe” he replied, Mumbo huffed much to his delight “nah, me and Ren are gonna work on something but this is _definitely_ a bonus” Mumbo rolls his eyes, pulling a list from one of his suit pockets.

“I need to buy some logs” he hummed, completely unaware of how wildly his tail was moving or how transfixed his two companions were on it. “I guess our first stop is Ren’s store?” Iskall snapped out of his trance and beamed, a tiny splash of pink on his face.

“great! I’ll walk with you there” they start their trek slowly.

“are you feeling alright?” Doc asked, still a bit worried at the whole thing, Mumbo tilts his head to the right making Doc almost choke on his spit.

“I don’t _feel_ different” He paused, he brought his tail up and flicked it infront of him “I mean this is weird right?”

“I mean it’s definitely _something_ ” Doc replied, quickly averting his gaze and clearing his throat.

“I still don’t understand how Jellie caused all of this” Iskall added, poking Mumbo’s tail which immediately reacted by softly bapping his hand. Iskall froze. _Oh no_ that’s so cute.

“Ah sorry, I’m still getting the hang of this”

“never apologize for that Mumbo”

“what?”

All that talking led their feet towards the Bigger Logs Emporium and as the floating shop came into view, a distant greeting caught their attention. They saw Ren sitting on top of the biggest balloon waving with all his might, even with the distance between them, the trio can clearly see the large beaming smile plastered across his face.

“Hey guys!” Ren glided down, landing on the dock with practised ease. He started running towards them, intent on giving the trio a good old group hug.

“Hey Ren!” Iskall responded with equal if not more energy.

“whatcha guys doi-” he screeched to a halt, tail on alert as he sniffed at the air around him “uhh hold on” The trio looked at him curiously as he turned his head this way and that, apparently smelling something that they couldn’t.

“whats up Ren?” Doc asked cautiously as he sniffed his way towards them, eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

“huh, something smells... _weirdly good_ ” He replied, then froze, gaze snapping towards Mumbo. The redstoner bristles.

“Ren, wait!” 

* * *

“Joe you here? there’s a situation” Xisuma knocked on the door to the winery, hoping that Joe was in. A distinct rustling came from somewhere by the side of the building as Joe popped out of the bushes, hands stained with berry juice.

At least, the admin hoped it was berry juice.

“Howdy there Xisuma, what’s happening?” Joe wiped his hands on a towel and tossed it aside, opening the door for the admin to step through.

“well-” their communicators interrupted that thought, pinging at rapid speed.

> Iskall: XISUMA
> 
> Doc: Ren’s chasing Mumbo
> 
> Iskall: MUMBO JUST CLIMBED STRESS’ TREE AT MACH SPEED
> 
> Doc: it was pretty impressive
> 
> Stress: my wot?
> 
> Beef: what is happening?

Xisuma gestured to the screen exasperatedly. Joe glanced through the messages with confusion.

“I think I’m gonna need more context”

* * *

“Mumbo please come down! I just want to talk” Ren yelled happily, leaning on the base of the tree, his own tail wagging wildly in glee. Mumbo looks at him worriedly, perched on a branch underneath the tree’s thick canopy. In all this excitement, Ren seems to have forgotten that he was wearing an elytra and was holding a handful of fireworks.

“Ren you’re kinda scaring Mumbo right now” Doc reminded him, softly patting him on his back. Ren whined, ears and tail drooping sadly.

“I just want to talk” he pouted, Iskall shrugged

“Sorry dude, he is in a weird new situation right now, I think he still needs to adjust” Ren sighs dejectedly. “Besides we still have a project to do”

“oh alright, I’m sorry Mumbo!! I’ll talk to you later” With another sigh he turns towards Iskall “c’mon dude” with a sad little wave from Ren and a slightly more energetic one from Iskall, the pair fly off towards the direction of the town hall. Mumbo peeks downwards seeing Doc looking up at him.

“Is he gone?” He asked timidly.

“come on down Mumbo” Doc grinned, then raised an eyebrow when Mumbo made no move to jump down.

“...”

“Mumbo?”

“I think I’m stuck”

* * *

“ _cat ears_?” Hypno repeated, bewildered, sitting across Xisuma and inside the winery. Joe was already deep in his library, having heard the story from the admin earlier.

“and a tail” Xisuma added “his eyes changed too” Hypno sat back on his chair, his face a mix of conflicting emotions that boiled down into confusion.

“how did this all come about?”

“apparently when Jellie got hit by lightning, Scar and Grian made a potion off her fur”

“right… so we’re…?”

“trying to figure out a way to change him back”

“right…” he trails off, Xisuma blinked.

“any ideas?”

“honestly? none, this is the first time I’ve heard of this happening”

The admin groans, burying his head into his arms, that’s exactly what Joe said earlier before disappearing into his library. He was hoping Hypno might know something but alas, they’re all in the same boat right now.

“well there's someone else who might have an idea” Hypno added, X sits up with a jolt “but he’s been off-world for quite some time now”

“TFC!” Of course! Why didn’t he think of it earlier! TFC’s been around since forever and his archives are unmatched even by Joe’s library. Hypno nodded.

“yeah, what if we swung by his place to see if he’s there right now? or we could at least look around his archives, I’m sure he won’t mind, its an emergency after all” Xisuma nodded as well, shooting a quick message to Joe as he and Hypno made their way towards TFC’s base.

* * *

“I didn’t know you can climb trees like that Mumbo” Doc hummed, picking off leaves and branches stuck in Mumbo’s hair.

“I didn’t either” Mumbo blushed, subconsciously moving his head closer to his hands.

“what’s next on the list?” Doc asked, looking over Mumbo’s shoulder as he pulled his shopping list out from his pocket.

“Uhh some stuff from Redzone and maybe a bit of stuff from the barge” Mumbo puts a little checkmark next to the logs and stuffs it back inside his suit. Doc nods and they make their way towards the other shops.

They managed to get through a sizable chunk of the shopping list when a distant sound made them stop in their tracks. They heard Zedaph before they saw him, running towards them at an impressive pace, the distinct smoke of the nether still clinging to his clothes. He skidded around the corner with a cartoonish screeching sound. He never lost focus and as he got closer, the confused pair sees his steely, determined, expression.

He was carrying something that _suspiciously_ looks like a maid outfit.

"I've heard tales that there was a catboy among us!" he announced, eyes glinting mischievously. Mumbo gulped.

“oh dear”

> >Tango: be warned Zedaph is out and about with one of his costumes
> 
> >Impulse: He suddenly just ran out on us lol
> 
> >Impulse: what did you say to him Ren?
> 
> >Ren: ;)
> 
> >Grian: NOT FAIR
> 
> >Scar: We wanna see it too!!
> 
> >Zedaph: :’)
> 
> >Zedaph: it’s everything I’ve ever dreamed of
> 
> >xBcrafted: feeling very out of the loop right now
> 
> >False: you’re not the only one xb
> 
> >Xisuma: Scar, Grian, you both better be researching
> 
> >Zedaph: I wouldn’t worry about it
> 
> >Zedaph: Doc’s here
> 
> >Grian: how do we convince Doc to share the pictures then
> 
> >Ren: I know a few ways ;)

* * *

Grian groaned burying his head under a mountain of potion books. Scar was seated across from him doing his best to focus on the task at hand.

“Doc’s stingy with his photos though” he whined, taking another book from the stack. Scar sighed, dejected.

“Do we really need to change Mumbo back?”

“What do you mean?”

“I dunno, it’s kinda cute on him” Scar shrugs, tossing another book into the pile behind them. Grian paused then sighed.

“it is” he admitted “but Xisuma does have a point with the whole side effect thing”

“I guess” Scar pouts, then releases one last dejected sigh “fiiiiiine” He takes another book from the stack and skims its contents.

* * *

Doc cleared his throat. Still politely waving goodbye to Zedaph who was rushing back into the nether, a bundle of clothes tucked under his arm. He made a reminder to give Zed some sort of gift in the future, along with a couple of copies of the photos of course. He glances back towards Mumbo only _slightly_ disappointed that he was back in his dapper suit and tie.

“well that’s a first” Mumbo muttered waving his goodbyes as well. The moment Zed disappears he turns towards Doc, eyebrow raised “why did it fit me perfectly though”

“dude it’s Zedaph, he has everyone’s measurements” 

“does he also have specific costumes for _every_ hermit?” Mumbo adds making Doc pause.

“hmm, you got me there” He replied, scratching his chin. He cleared his throat again “anyways, I think that’s enough excitement for the day, you have any other plans?”

“not really” Mumbo’s ears flicked quickly as if feeling Doc’s unwavering stare.

“since you still have those I don’t think I’d be confident in leaving you to your own devices, do you mind if we stay in my base for a while?”

“I’d hate to take up more of your time Doc” Mumbo frowned 

“I don’t mind at all Mumbo, I’d rather be sure you’re safe than regret it later” Doc shrugged, then froze as he saw Mumbo’s pupils once again dilate into large black discs, accompanied by the beginning hints of a blush. Mumbo quickly turned away from Doc, feeling his face heat up more.

“alright, alright, fine! geez what is with people today” he stomped towards the nether portal with a mildly amused Doc hot on his heels.

* * *

Xisuma and Hypno looked around TFC’s base. He wasn’t in yet, still off-world collecting more tomes for his archive, but as they descended into his mines they could already see the beginnings of the archive being carved into the stone. The walls of every branch mine were lined with books, boxes and weird little trinkets amassed from the many many worlds they’ve gone through and a few from the hermits’ off-world trips.

In the center hallway more unopened boxes containing items soon to be dusted off and displayed. Xisuma reaches for a nearby book.

“what would we do without TFC” he sighs fondly, recognising the cover to be from a couple of worlds ago, he stopped wondering how TFC gathers all the books they’ve ever made only to bring them along from world to world by methods still unknown to most hermits.

“It’s really grown since the last I’ve seen it” Hypno mutters in awe.

“yep, so we better get to it” Xisuma pulls up a seat and thumbs through the book in his hand “this is gonna take a while”

* * *

The moment they arrived at the half houses, they heard a lively conversation happening somewhere outside the house, Mumbo perked up recognizing the voices. He immediately followed them to see Keralis and Bdubs lounging around the pool. Bdubs was working on a piece of furniture surrounded by numerous chests presumably filled with his supplies, while Keralis sat by the pool, trousers folded up to his knees enjoying the refreshing water on his legs.

The pair of them looked up at Mumbo’s footsteps and froze, another round of staring. Keralis was the first to react, standing up with a jolt, power-walking towards the architect with worry creasing his brows.

“oh no! What happened sweetface?” Keralis’ hand immediately found its way to an ear, gently running a thumb through the soft fur, Mumbo happily leaned in to the touch.

“hey Keralis” Mumbo grinned. Bdubs walks closer, scrutinizing the ears closely.

“Mumbo what on earth happened?” he asked, voice dripping with concern, Mumbo sighed sitting down on a random chest.

“Jellie happened”

“Ha! makes sense” Bdubs snorted getting back to his furniture making. Keralis collapses on a nearby lounge bewildered at the exchange happening right in front of him

“ _does it???_ ” he exclaimed, making Mumbo laugh.

Doc leaned on a wall as he watched Mumbo happily chat with Keralis while Bdubs added a little snarky comment every now and then. Bdubs would occasionally turn to one of the scattered chests around him to look for some specific building item, after checking the nearest chests in his vicinity, he stops and turns to the chest Mumbo was currently sitting on, looking conflicted about something or other.

“Mumbo I need to look in that chest, may I?”

“Oh! Sorry, I didn’t realize” he stands, finding another chest to sit on, eager to continue their conversation. Bdubs rustles around his targeted chest to no avail, he then glances at Mumbo with an eyebrow raised.

“erm, Mumbo?”

“yeah?”

“I have a couple of free seats besides Keralis, maybe you’d prefer that?” Bdubs’ voice was still politely cheery but it carried an edge of light frustration. Mumbo blinked.

“oh okay” he stands once again, and once again takes a seat on another unchecked chest.

The rest of the hermits look on in amusement as the tell tale signs of anger bloomed on Bdub’s face. He stares bewildered, equal parts confused and annoyed.

“Mumbo-” he starts only to get interrupted by the rays of the setting sun “oops gotta shreep”. The moment bdubs sets his bed down Mumbo jumps on it, blocking the man from actually sleeping.

In the background Doc and Keralis were trying their hardest not to laugh out loud. Bdubs blinked, not quite sure how to react. To be fair, Mumbo looked as confused by his actions as well. Before Bdubs’ anger completely broke, Doc picked Mumbo up from the bed and slung him over his shoulder.

“alright alright that’s enough torment for the day” Doc grins, Keralis giggling behind them “we’ll be out of your hair”

They bounded on to Doc’s side of the mansion waving to Keralis as he dragged Bdubs inside the house so he wouldn’t end up sleeping outside again. Doc quickly climbed the stairs to his bedroom and unceremoniously dumped Mumbo on the very pink bed.

> >Doc: any news?
> 
> >Xisuma: none so far, we’re knee deep in TFC’s archives
> 
> >Hypno: There’s a lot of stuff here, we might take all night.
> 
> >Impulse: we just got done in the nether, you guys need any help?
> 
> >Xisuma: oh yes please
> 
> >Scar: Stress actually joined us a couple minutes ago
> 
> >Scar: we’re trying some new potions combinations on our end
> 
> >Grian: no effects on this armor stand so far
> 
> >Scar: we now have an armor stand with cat ears though so… that's a thing
> 
> >ZombieCleo: what on earth are you lot doing?
> 
> >JoeHills: oh! I could use a hand or two Cleo 
> 
> >JoeHills: meet me at the winery and I’ll tell you all about it?
> 
> >ZombieCleo: alright, omw
> 
> >Xisuma: we’ll message you as soon as we find something.

Doc watched as Mumbo stared at the screen of his communicator, a pensive look on his face, the architect sighed and buried his head into his arms. Doc noticed his ear droop and his tail wrap protectively around his waist.

“are you okay Mumbo?”

“I- I don’t know” he groaned, his voice muffled by his arms “I’m- I hate that I’m taking up so many people’s time” He flipped over to lie on his back using an arm to cover his eyes “and so much of it as well”

“Mumbo, we care about you very much” Doc stated simply “we want you to be safe, and the fact that this thing that happened has a chance to put you in danger makes us worried” he continued “So, no, you aren’t _taking_ anyone’s time, everybody’s doing things because they love you and want to help”, Mumbo groaned again now hiding his whole face behind his hands, Doc snorted, gently taking the architect’s hands away from his face “and I know for a fact that you’d do the same if it happened to anyone else”

Mumbo blushed harder, bearing the full weight of Doc’s gaze, it made him squirm being so close to the hybrid’s warmth and everything in him just wanted to curl against Doc and sleep. He felt something strange bubble deep in his chest. Doc let go of his hands and the feeling stopped.

He tried hard not to feel disappointed.

Doc shifted in the bed to rest against the headboard, watching as Mumbo batted his tail around in a flustered mess. His gaze trailed along, following the silky smooth fur of the tail admiring the golden sheen and dark spots. He followed the trail upwards landing on the ears, they were almost fully black only separated by a band of white in the middle.

They look… really soft… and fluffy.

“Hey Mumbo”

“hm?” they stared at each other in silence.

“can I… touch your ears?” Doc asked, bringing about another round of silence as Mumbo’s face slowly but surely turned into a lovely shade of red. He spluttered, voice increasing in pitch.

“w-why did you have to ask it that way?” 

“what do you mean?” Doc asked, looking genuinely confused. Mumbo cleared his throat, trying hard to control his flickering tail.

“j-just go ahead ok?”

Doc nodded and with a shaky inhale, he gingerly reached out to touch a fluffy ear. _They’re so soft_. Feeling a bit more bold he runs a finger through soft fur, gently scratching the back of the ear. Mumbo’s eyes fluttered close, moving even closer.

Doc was… _really_ good at this. The feeling in his chest returned, stronger than ever. This time he felt it bubble over, feeling the vibrations deep in his chest. He was… purring, softly at first, increasing in intensity as Doc got both hands involved, softly carding fingers through his hair.

Mumbo followed Doc’s hands till he was basically laying on top of him, resting his head on the hybrid’s chest. Mumbo took a peek, seeing a nice splash of color on Doc’s cheeks, he nuzzles against the crook of Doc’s neck, shivering as Doc’s hands trailed downwards coming to rest just above the base of his tail.

“you sure you want to change back Mumbo?” Doc asks almost mournfully, making Mumbo snort, he didn’t make any move to untangle himself though, fully content with his position.

"Judging by how today went I'd probably get nothing done" he chuckled softly "and I'd hate to make you all worry for longer" Doc sighed

"we'll figure it out Mumbo" he grins, rubbing comforting circles on Mumbo’s back, Mumbo yawned.

“hopefully sooner rather than later”

* * *

A bit later...

> >Doc: we figured it out
> 
> >Xisuma: WHAT?
> 
> >Doc: yeah he's more or less back to normal
> 
> >Bdubs: that’s a relief!
> 
> >Grian: hOW??!!??
> 
> >Doc: it was a complete accident, but it makes sense now that I think about it
> 
> >Doc: the thing that did this was a potion right?
> 
> >Xisuma: yeah?
> 
> >Doc: well turns out he just needed a… _tall_ glass of warm milk ;)
> 
> >Mumbo: why’d you have to type it like that??????

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT: "Ok here is my request :3, it can be any ship (or poly hermits because poly hermits are great). And one day a potion accidentally falls on mumbo causing him to pass out. All the hermits are really worried becauses it’s been a day and he still hasn’t woke up. But when he does he gets cat ears and a cat tail (Permanently) and the rest is up to you. (Also a idea is some hermits make pet names for him now that he a cat hybrid)" -Jazthefox16
> 
> So I says to myself I says, are you really putting some serious headcannon-y lore elements to something that resembles a crackfic? The answer is yes! Honestly, I though this would be one of those detached stories but it did end up fitting in my headcannons lol so I guess that's that huh.
> 
> You can also see how long ago I started this with Jellie getting hit by lightning and all, this is set _way_ before the whole turf war thing really escalated. But! it has been a while so if there are any inconsistencies that's all on me lol.
> 
> Oh! a little fun fact, this was supposed to mainly feature Mumbo, Doc, _and_ Iskall. Iskall was supposed to be with them til the end but I couldn't figure out how to make him an actual part of a the thing and not just... somewhat of a background character. Iskall has such a huge personality and it felt like I was just forcing him in and not properly utilizing his character so I just refitted his role.
> 
> Final fun fact, I've left out two chat lines in the final part that makes it a whole lot more suggestive, If we're at the same wavelength you probably know _exactly_ what that contains lol.


End file.
